


Différents bruits de pas

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Childhood Friends, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une jambe de métal, une armure vide, et l'absence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Différents bruits de pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Winry Rockell, Edward et Alphonse Elric  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _The sound of footsteps_ » pour genprompt_bingo> (un bruit de pas)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Winry se doutait depuis longtemps que l’alchimie était dangereuse, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir une confirmation aussi drastique. Depuis leur terrible accident de transmutation, Ed et Al, ses voisins, ses amis, ses presque frères, n’avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Ils en étaient restés mutilés, autant dans leur chair que dans leur cœur.  
Ils faisaient tous les trois la même taille ou à peu près, avant – Ed peut-être un ou deux centimètres de moins ou de plus qu’elle selon les années. Ils avaient tous les trois les cheveux clairs mais les yeux de couleur différente ; bien sûr Ed et Al étaient des garçons et vraiment frères alors que Winry était une fille et techniquement fille unique, donc, oui, ça faisait des différences. Mais malgré ça ils se comportaient comme une seule fratrie. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ils prenaient la plupart de leur repas ensemble avec Mamie Pinako, jouaient ensemble, allaient à l’école ensemble. Ils dormaient dans des maisons séparées, sauf les fois où ils s’invitaient chez les uns ou les autres. Ils étaient tellement habitué à la présence les uns des autres, leur trio était vraiment soudé…

…puis Al se vit transformé en une grosse masse de métal et Ed perdit des bouts. Sûr encore, ils s’y adaptèrent. Mamie et Winry arrangèrent des membres artificiels pour Ed, les meilleurs qui soient. Ensuite, dès qu’ils purent tenir à nouveau tous les deux debout, ils repartirent, toujours à la recherche d’une alchimie dangereuse malgré ce qu’elle leur avait déjà coûté.  
Winry eut à peine le temps de s’habituer au nouveau bruit que faisaient leurs pas quand ils marchaient à ses côtés pendant la rééducation d’Ed ou quand ils se battaient entre eux pour apprivoiser leurs nouveaux corps. Les jambes d’Al étaient plus grandes mais vides et son corps entier était plus léger. Ed avait une jambe de chair et une de métal, ce qui était plus facile à identifier pour qui avait déjà l’habitude de travailler tous les jours avec des automails, même si pour eux ce fut une courte période. 

Maintenant que la maison des Elric était à nouveau vide et silencieuse, cette fois sans promesse de retour dans l’année courante après un apprentissage, celle des Rockbell donnait à Winry une impression accrue de solitude. Ed et Al eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où leur nouveau voyage les mènerait ni combien de temps il leur demanderait – et, même si personne n’osa le dire à voix haute, s’il aboutirait seulement.  
Winry ne pouvait donc qu’attendre et espérer qu’ils reviennent et réapparaissent sur le chemin qui menait chez elle, sans savoir quand ni comment ni même s’ils le feraient. Entendrait-elle ces pas asymétriques qui lui étaient devenus familiers ? Elle pourrait reconnaître les sons de ses automails n’importe où. Ou bien, comme ils le souhaitaient, reviendrait-ils sur leurs propres jambes, devenues alors inconnues d’elle ? Car elle savait qu’elle ne reconnaîtrait plus leurs pas si Al retrouvait tout à coup un corps normal adulte et si Ed récupérait sa jambe.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, elle espérait de toutes ses forces de ne plus jamais entendre Al tituber sur des jambes qu’il ne maîtrisait pas en traînant Ed mutilé qui ne pouvait plus tenir debout et encore moins marcher par lui-même – ni que l’inverse se produise, d’ailleurs. Par pitié, qu’ils puissent retourner à leur situation d’autrefois sans plus jamais perdre quoi ni qui que ce soit d’autre. 

Alors, quel que soit le bruit que feraient leurs pas la prochaine fois qu’ils reviendraient, que ça soit vite et sans encombre !


End file.
